Take The Chance With Me
by HetaGirl
Summary: America was finally going to tell England how he felt about him. He didn't know that England already shared the same feelings, but with much dismay. Is it really right to love him?  America x England Confession one-shot


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters that are in it. This story is for fan purposes only. Please enjoy~**

"England, please look at me." America pleaded staring at the back of the ash blonde's head. It was finally time to be truthful for America. He had to get this feeling ,that had been had been gnawing at him, to be let out. Even if the result could eternally hurt the taller country. It would be worth it if it did go as he planned.

"What is it America?" England answered feeling uneasy as the man stood behind him. America had been acting peculiar recently to the Brit. He had stopped his usual names of "Iggy" and his teasing he did on a daily basis. He wearily turned and faced America.

America felt his palms growing sweaty from his anxious feeling. There was no backing out for him this time. "I need to tell you something." He said looking at the smaller male directly in the eye. His heart beat raced in his chest. It was so nerve racking.

"Go ahead then, twit." He said quietly. Though he used that nickname with spite it really didn't sound like an insult. His tone was sort of hesitant, as if he could sense the tension that was growing in the air. It was almost suffocating for America. He gulped and opened his mouth to speak.

"I-I'm in love with you England." The words came out and silence filled between them. England looked away feeling a pang of guilt hit his heart. Inside he knew those words made him feel relief for all the years of worry. He had grown feelings for America ever since he was grown, but shoved them away. They would be stronger each year though, no matter how much his mind told him it wasn't right.

He shouldn't love the person who left him, and even more important he shouldn't love someone who was his adoptive brother. "No..." England's voice was a whisper. He averted his eyes from the deep blue ones of America. He couldn't stand to look at them in this moment.

"No what?" America asked snapping England out of his thoughts. His throat was bone dry as he waited for a response from England. He didn't want to get his hopes up but, he wanted him...he needed him.

"No, you don't love me." England's tone was light and pained. He wanted to just let go of the boundaries he set, especially the ones involving America. His mind told him it was sick to be with him, and not because he was a man. He had been his mentor and helped raise him, yet his heart made those feelings change to one of a lover. He was disgusted with himself.

"What! Yes I do!" America started stepping closer to England. He put his hand on his chest gripping his bomber jacket. "I love you." His face hinted sadness. How could he think he was joking about this? They may argue and fool with each other, but deep down America really loved England and just had been afraid to show it.

England glanced at him then back at his feet. "You're not allowed to love me,...i-it isn't right." England said stuttering near the end. Why was it wrong though? 'If he truly loves me, then why can't I love him back like I do secretly?' He thought miserably.

America blinked at him. Was he serious? about it not being right? When has been having feelings for someone been wrong? America gritted his teeth in frustration. "Why the hell isn't it?" He said angrily. The loud tone made England shudder.

He didn't want to have to explain it. It should just be common sense. "We were brothers..." England said in a soft voice. He didn't like thinking of that time. America's expression softened. He grabbed England's hand and held it. "That doesn't matter. It was adoptive, and besides I-"

England couldn't listen to anymore. "You don't understand!" He looked at him with some tears forming in his eyes. "Having your feelings for someone you once saw as a brother to a lover makes me sick to my stomach. I feel so bad about liking you in that way, especially when you were breaking away. It tore me apart to see someone I took care for so long leave me and I had a twisted pinch of happiness about it. Why?"He wiped some of his tears off his face even though they were soon replaced by new ones.

"Because by you saying we weren't brothers or anything anymore in my mind told me that it's acceptable now. You can bloody love him now and it's be okay." He shook his head, "But no it's not okay. We may not truly be related because how the hell does a piece of land be related to another Piece of land? You know that's all we are, area on this damn planet." He was out of breath.

America was stunned in utter shock. He didn't want to admit his feelings due to their past and such. It made sense but he couldn't stop his feelings for him. Even when he was younger he always felt an attraction to England. He just hadn't known what it was back then. "England, you know we're much more then our countries area. We are human beings too. He took the hand he had in his procession and put it over his heart, "We are real living people who can like an average life with others...like having a relationship-"

He stopped there gazing at the tear stained face of England. He didn't want to see him cry. "I don't know." England muttered. He knew America was right in a way. He could feel his beating heart in his chest thumping fast, but if he were to let his guard down and let someone in, would he end up hurt in the end?

America tilted his head and pressed his lips to England's. At first England stayed still not knowing if he should react. He closed his eyes and gently pressed back giving in. It was tender and sweet, and letting both of them spill Out their emotions with out another single word. America pulled away keeping their foreheads touching.

"Please let me convince you." He pleaded to England. If he could just get the chance to try this relationship with him, then he was sure he could get England to let go completely and be in love with him without those pesky worries whispering in his head. England blinked and brushed their lips together shortly.

"Just don't hurt me too much..." He whispered and intertwined their fingers. He wasn't sure how this whole thing would turn up, but he didn't want to end of as a wreck if something went wrong. America smiled smile and held his hand in a tight grasp. "I won't hurt you in any way." He said quietly back and started to walk with England down the hall. This was a big risk he was taking, but he wanted to take it with England. He knew they were meant to be together.


End file.
